


The Language of Flowers

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows No good Deed unpunished. There are nightmares, and then, there is Grimmjow with flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**The language of flowers (one that you will never learn)**

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you ok?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to stare at the concerned face of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques looking down at him.

"What--"

He couldn't finish his sentence; he was immediately enveloped in a crushing hug, "Oh, thank God you're ok!" Grimmjow said, pulling back at staring intently at him. Ichigo was completely dumbfounded, what was wrong with Grimmjow? "I'm sorry; I got a bit carried away with our sparring and hit you really hard."

Sparring? Ichigo opened his mouth, and closed it again. What was the Espada talking about? The last thing he could remember was fighting him, that was true enough, but they had not been sparring, it had been a real fight. Like all of theirs.

"Grimmj--"

Again he was unable to finish, his mouth suddenly covered by an eager one. The kiss was unlike any they had shared before, even if they hadn't been that many. It was gentle, coaxing and a bit desperate. Grimmjow was controlling but not demanding, his tongue asking for permission instead of just pushing past his lips; Ichigo found himself going stiff with shock.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked sensing something amiss.

Everything is wrong! You are wrong! He wanted to say, but his throat had decided to stop working.

"You're not angry, are you?"

Angry? No, he was definitely not angry. Scared shitless would be more like it. Completely lost could be applicable as well. But not angry.

"You know I wouldn't ever try to hurt you, not anymore," Grimmjow looked so earnest, his startling blue eyes full of sincerity. "It was an accident, will you forgive me?"

"I--"

Grimmjow smiled then, and it was not his usually deranged grin, but a gentle and shy half smile that looked somehow wrong in his face. "I know, don't move!" And he was gone.

Ichigo stared at the place where he had been a second ago, all the airs on the back of his neck standing up. There was something really wrong going on, and he had a pounding headache that didn't let him think properly.

As fast as he was gone, he was coming back, and the moment Ichigo saw him he feared for his sanity. That was it, they had lost it. Not just Grimmjow, though he was a complete nut case and should be put out of his misery, but Ichigo as well.

He closed his eyes, hoping the scene would have changed when he opened them again. But no, Grimmjow was still standing in front of him with a rose on his hand.

Ichigo screamed.

…

Ichigo opened his eyes to stare at the blue irises of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques looking at him with something like con--no, that wasn't correct. He shook his head to clear it, and now the expression there was easy to read. It was triumph, and hunger.

"You're weak, Shinigami. Just a hit and you faint!" Grimmjow was mocking him, and Ichigo felt his blood boiling as it always did when Grimmjow was involved. And then the words sunk in. Fainted. It had been a dream.

A fucking nightmare.

Relief coursed through him.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reclined his head against the wall at his back, and then smashed it against Grimmjow's with as much force as possible.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow released his hold on him and Ichigo had the chance to put some space between the two of them and his ideas in something resembling order.

He looked around; they were in Karakura, not far from his father's clinic. In two seconds he remembered everything--Grimmjow appearing from nowhere and attacking him, as he was wont to do when he was feeling bored or horny, and engaging him in one of their usual fights. Ichigo had been trying to prevent him from releasing when he had been smashed against a wall, and he must have lost consciousness for a few seconds.

Before Grimmjow had the chance to recover completely, Ichigo was attacking again, Tensa Zangetsu a blur in his hand. He had the other man pinned against the wall now; this was his chance of winning the fight.

An image popped into his mind, Grimmjow with a rose in his hand, and chagrined he shook his head to dislodge it.

The first blow to the head sent him back reeling, the second made him almost lose consciousness again. Fuck, he shouldn't have gotten distracted. Not in a fight against the psychotic Espada.

The tables were turned before he had the chance to counter attack, Grimmjow mashing their lips together with a victorious growl. Ichigo struggled for a second, pushing at the other man and trying to bite, until his hands were pinned to the wall and a tongue invaded his mouth, almost choking him.

There was nothing for it, he had lost. Again.

"You almost had me there, Shinigami," Grimmjow laughed, pulling apart from the kiss, "but you don't know how to finish what you start."

He glared, unable to do anything but clench his jaw and refuse to let any sound escape him now.

Grimmjow was rough as he always was, almost ripping his clothes while opening them and biting and scratching wherever he wanted. Ichigo didn't moan, or cry out in any way, even if his body always betrayed him when it came to this part.

It felt fucking good. The brutality with which Grimmjow treated him exciting a part if him he usually kept on a leash. He was hard.

Grimmjow looked down and laughed again, seeing Ichigo's erection. But he didn't move, didn't continue with what he was doing.

"What the fuck is wrong, Grimmjow? Get on with it!" Ichigo snapped finally, when the silence grew too uncomfortable for him to stand.

The smile on the Espada's face was wolfish, and he closed his mouth over Ichigo's again, biting his lips until the taste of blood filled both their mouths.

"Fucking psycho!" Ichigo snarled, struggling again, "Fuck me already or fucking let me go!"

It took him an instant to realize his mistake, if the gleam of pure malice he could see in Grimmjow's eyes was anything to go by.

"I knew there was a reason not to kill you, Shinigami," Grimmjow said smirking, "put your legs around my waist."

Ichigo thought about refusing for a second, but it would make no difference. He did it. Grimmjow positioned himself against his entrance, and Ichigo went stiff with shock when he realized what was going to happen.

"Oh fuck!"

Without warning, or preparation or even so much as lubrication, Grimmjow pushed inside him. It hurt. It hurt like a fucking bitch, and Ichigo howled.

"I'll kill you, Grimmjow!" he grounded, and Grimmjow laughed.

"You've had your chances, Ichigo," he said, his voice coming in short pants while he thrust inside the shinigami, "and you haven't. You know why, because you like this."

There was some part of truth in those words, and that irritated Ichigo even more. That he wanted to be taken like that, roughly and without affection was something he was unable to admit, not even to himself. He narrowed his eyes and closed his mouth.

Grimmjow smirked, and one of his hands released Ichigo's to move down, closing around his still hard cock and squeezing. Ichigo gritted his teeth and swallowed his moan.

Grimmjow never stopped, and Ichigo could feel the pleasure building up already shadowing the pain. With his free hand he grabbed Grimmjows head and pulled him forward, capturing his lips and thrusting his tongue inside the other man's mouth, keeping up with the pace marked by their bodies.

It didn't last long. It never did.

Ichigo came first, biting down a groan while Grimmjow squeezed the orgasm out of him with his strong hands, still pounding him.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Grimmjow shouted and stiffened, coming inside Ichigo.

They didn't speak after that; Ichigo slumped against the wall trying to rearrange his clothes while his arse and back throbbed. He was sure to find blood there. Sighing, he pushed off the wall and left, without another look at the smirking Grimmjow.

He knew there must be something wrong with him, enjoying that and getting off with something that would be almost considered rape. But the truth was he enjoyed it, he was not afraid of Grimmjow and fighting him excited Ichigo.

It was the other possibility what scared him, the one he had seen in his dream.

Turning on the hot water and stepping under the spray, Ichigo snorted to himself.

Grimmjow giving him flowers. As if!

…


End file.
